Al final del día
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco sabe que, sin duda, ese sería el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Malos entendidos, decisiones y un divorcio en la puerta, porque al final del día todo habrá pasado.


Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Draquito. Jejeje.

Hola a todos.

No podía, realmente, no podía pasar este cumpleaños y yo no escribir nada.

Me encanto escribirlo en su minuto y luego re-editarlo, porque este one-shot no iba para un cumpleaños, pero me encanto transformarlo.

**Nota autora:** Perdón por la falta de ortografía, si hay, y por los errores que puedan encontrar. Se me pasan ciertas cosas.

Ojala les guste.

Bye :3

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

.

.

.

**Al final del día**

Sus delgadas manos recorrieron el frío metal del marco de la fotografía y, a su vez, observó la hermosa y lejana imagen que aparecía allí; era una pareja bailando el vals en su día de boda. Sintió el, ya conocido, nudo en la garganta y tuvo que dejar el retrato en la cama para poder tranquilizarse. El llanto estalló, como muchas veces ya había sucedido.

Se sentó en la cama intentando, en vano, no recordar nada de lo que había pasado hacia una semana. Le dolía enormemente que todo haya acabado así, tan drásticamente.

Tan ajena a estaba que no sintió como la puerta se abría ni como la cama, a su lado, se hundía.

—Herms —susurró alguien—, ¿No puedes seguir así? Tú hija te necesita.

Ella logró tranquilizarse un poco y luego miró hacia la ventana. La lluvia había aparecido —Es por ella, por quien hice lo que hice —le dijo con voz ronca por el llanto—. Son siete años, Ginny. No me puedes pedir… pedir… —se calló sollozando. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

La pelirroja la abrazó —Lo sé amiga, lo sé. Es tú decisión —dijo con voz algo afectada. Luego se separó de ella—. Te ha llegado esto —sacó un pequeño sobre.

—Gracias —lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo desdobló.

-.-.-.-

El estridente rayo se escuchó e iluminó el cielo. La lluvia caía sin contemplaciones, empapando todo a su alrededor. Era un junio frío, el más frío que los habitantes del mundo mágico podían recordar. Sin embargo, también era un mes muy especial, con el se cumplían diez años desde que Voldemort fuese derrotado por Harry Potter.

Diez años en donde todas las perspectivas del mundo mágico habían cambiado, dándole una oportunidad a los que se lo merecían. Fueron años difíciles, años tensos y llenos de melancolía ante los caídos. Pero el tiempo todo lo cura o al menos eso se intenta día a día.

Draco esta ajeno a eso o al menos lo parece. Su mirada permanece fija en la chimenea y esta a su vez chisporrotea, haciendo el único ruido en esa habitación de hotel. Sus manos juguetean con un papel. Era increíble, no tanto si lo pensaba fríamente, pero de todas formas era algo que ya había esperado, aunque, quizás, no en esa fecha. No ahora. No hoy.

Se levantó suspirando, y mirando el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran casi las ocho de la noche. Debía ser un día especial junto a su pareja, junto a su familia.

La lluvia seguía haciendo gala en ese día, el día de su cumpleaños. Cumpleaños que, de hecho, no quería recordar. Como tampoco quería recordar a su esposa o a la que lo fue o a la que pronto dejaría de serlo. Aún sentía ese irremediable amor por ella. Sonrió amargamente. Sin intención sus manos se apretaron en el papel que aun sostenía ¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? ¿Tanto daño había hecho en el pasado, que ahora le hacían algo así? Si era sincero consigo mismo; lo había sido, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Había sido estúpido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello. No debió de haber confiado en ella o, mejor dicho, no debió de haber salido aquel día sin su esposa.

Astoria Greengrass era una digna enemiga y una mujer de palabra. Juró que se vengaría y lo hizo de la manera más vil y destructiva.

Un sonido parecido al de un teléfono, según creía Draco, comenzó a sonar. El rubio no tenía ánimos de saber quien era, además de que ¿Quién podría llamarle? Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Dejando el papel de lado se dirigió a la mesita de noche. Y sin pensarlo mucho se puso el auricular en el oído.

— ¿Papi?

Jadeando Draco se sentó en la cama. Era su hija —Princesa, hija, ¿Cómo…?

—Papi —Draco se calló—. ¿Dónde estas?

—Hija, ¿Con quién estas tú? ¿Tú madre?

El sonido de un teléfono siendo movido hizo que Draco se tensara un poco —Draco, soy yo… Ginny.

Draco cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente — ¿Cómo has dado conmigo, pelirroja?

—Harry es auror y Ron también, fue fácil para ellos —murmuró. Aunque, para el rubio era increíble que Potter y Weasley le buscaran sabiendo lo que, supuestamente, hizo aquel día—. Draco, yo…

—Si me estas llamando y hablando civilizadamente es porque sabes que lo que dice en esa revista es mentira. Además, también, sé lo que me vas a decir, pero ya esta decidido. Ella me lo pidió, sus papeles acaban de llegar —habló con una voz tan impersonal, que no reflejaba el dolor que sentía—. Nos vamos a divorciar —le declaró. Aunque, ella ya lo sabía.

La chica suspiró —Lo siento.

—Yo mas —Draco se pasó una mano por el rostro— ella no confió en mí. No me quiso escuchar, peleamos horrible. No hay vuelta atrás —hubo un pequeño silencio—. Quiero hablar con Jean.

Hubo un cambio de teléfono y una voz infantil habló: —Papi, vuelve. Te extraño.

—Cariño, yo… estoy de viaje y no puedo ir. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, yo también y mami también lo hace.

El rubio sonrió con amargura ante lo último —Hija, necesito irme. Te amo, cuida a tu madre.

—Yo también papi. Adiós. Vuelve pronto.

Y colgó.

El día de su cumpleaños terminaría y él… aún no podía entender como había soportado estar tan lejos de Hermione y de su hija, pero las cosas eran así. Difíciles y dolorosas.

Era sin duda el peor cumpleaños. Uno dentro de los muchos que vivió solo.

-.-.-.-

Era una promesa.

Una promesa de aquellas que es imposible romper. Que a pesar de lo mal de la situación, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper ese día.

Con un cigarrillo encendido, Draco se apoyó en el barandal de aquel puente. Aún llovía, podía sentirlo y percibirlo por el hechizo impermeable.

Una calada, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y más. Y aquel fue reemplazado por un segundo y más tarde por un tercero. Odiaba fumar, pero cuando estaba nervioso no podía evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos viajaron lejos, preguntándose ¿En dónde estaría, Hermione? Por lo que le pareció Jean, su pequeña castañita, estaba con los Weasleys cosa que le desagradaba un poco, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos. A todo. A su vida junto a ella.

Suspiró. Le dolía esa situación, deseaba tan ferozmente que todo aquello que había sucedido fuese mentira, pero no, no, era así. Era todo real. Todo. Había perdido a su familia por estúpidas publicaciones de una revista mágica, en donde le mostraban besándose con Astoria Greengrass y no solo era una fotografía, sino varias y en diversas circunstancias y situaciones intimas.

Pero nada de eso era real. Nada. Le era… le es completamente fiel a Hermione. No sabe quien, y de verdad que no quiere averígualo, las ha falsificado y lo peor de todo es que no entiende como su esposa ha creído todo eso.

Después de tantos años de matrimonio, ella no confiaba en él. Aquel día donde todo se había descubierto. Hermione ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar una explicación, se había cerrado con que aquello era verdad. Y Draco, orgulloso y dolido, no había intentado hablar con ella en ninguna otra oportunidad. Finalmente hoy le habían llegado los papeles de divorcio. Firmarlos o no, dependía muchísimo de cuan dolido estuviera en el momento.

—Odias fumar —murmuró alguien tras él.

El rubio se tensó sorprendido de que ella, a pesar de todo, estuviera allí —Odias la lluvia.

—Cumpliste como cada año.

Una calada al cigarrillo —Tú también —murmuró sin mirarla—. Es mejor que me vaya —el cigarrillo desapareció en el aire—, te mandare los papeles en la semana o más tarde.

Se alejó de la barandilla caminado hacia la salida del lugar.

La promesa de ambos.

La promesa que hicieron un año después su relación.

Era tan simple como ir cada cinco de junio a ese puente. Donde se habían reencontrado, después de la guerra. Draco, angustiado y suicida, y Hermione, dolida y traicionada, habían charlado sin burlas ni insultos. Como lo habían logrado, ninguno lo sabía, quizás fue solo el efecto del dolor interno que quería salir a flote.

Después de eso. Se fueron a un café y hablaron, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Ese cinco de junio. Ambos renacieron.

—No me explicaras como sucedieron las cosas, _Draco_.

El rubio se detuvo. Ese día le había llamado de todas formas, menos "Draco" —De verdad quieres oírlas —le dijo girándose, mirándola por primera vez. Llevaba su abrigo favorito, el rojo tan Gryffindor, y el cabello recogido en una coleta—. No tengo nada que decir. Tú, viste y juzgaste todo de antemano.

—Tienes razón, pero no oí a la fuente principal —murmuró mirándole con esos ojos color miel que tanto ama.

Draco no tenía ánimos de decir nada, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad —Te soy fiel —a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos—, tuve… la oportunidad de estar con Astoria, efectivamente, en esa fiesta. Pero no lo hice, las fotos… no son reales ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mi palabra? —preguntó amargamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, te creo. Perdóname yo debí creer y confiar en ti, pero todo se veía tan real ¿Me perdonas?

Draco la miró por un momento y luego se giró dirigiéndose a la salida.

¿Perdonar? Las personas dolidas eran capaces de aquello.

-.-.-.-

La chimenea chisporrotea dando un ambiente cálido para tan fría noche. Afuera, ya casi seis de junio, se puede escuchar como la gente comienza a cesar en los ruidos que hace.

Draco se acomodó en el sillón atrayendo a Hermione consigo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana de la sala de su casa. Las luces de la calle le daban un ambiente especial a la habitación.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a Jean?

Draco la miró —Deberíamos, pero quiero disfrutar cinco minutos más de esto.

Ella sonrió —Gracias por perdonarme.

Se había girado dispuesto a irse, pero no había pensado que su mujer utilizara sus armas Gryffindors. Unas que siempre funcionan —Creo que fue algo mutuo, cariño. La próxima fiesta, iras conmigo.

Ella asintió. En esa oportunidad no había ido con él, porqué no quería que Jean estuviera sola. Luego de eso se había sentido bastante mal, porque podría haberla dejado con sus padres —Una fuente razonable de Corazón de Bruja, me envió una carta donde me explicaban que las fotografías habían sido falsificadas. Que había sido un error de parte de ellos el no confirmar su fuente —le explicó y confesó.

Draco, sorprendido, se tensó —Entonces, si eso no hubiese llegado ¿Nuestro matrimonio se habría ido a la mierda?

Hermione besó el hombro desnudo de su marido —En el fondo sabía que tú nunca me harías algo así, pero con respecto a los papeles del divorcio… eso fue algo que hice en medio de la rabia y decepción ¿Qué pensarías tú, si yo apareciera en una situación así?

Draco no la miró y lo pensó un momento —Probablemente cualquier estupidez menos mandar papeles de divorcio —ella frunció el ceño, sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Debemos irnos —le dijo levantándose buscando su ropa.

Se comenzaron a vestir en completo silencio, Draco se acercó a su esposa y la besó, lenta y apasionadamente. La entendía ¡Merlín! Vivir con ella le hacía hacer cosas que jamás creyó, como perdonar y entender.

Y así compartiendo besos, como dos adolescentes, se terminaron de vestir.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Draco se acercó a ella para desaparecer e ir a La Madriguera.

Ella se alejó —No puedo desaparecerme —le informó.

Él la miró extrañado — ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió tomando ambas manos de Draco y las puso en su vientre —Olvide darte tú regalo —le dijo mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones—. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Te amo.

Draco quedó con las manos extendidas en el estomago de ella.

Pensando en todas las cosas que había pasado ese día. Rabias, enojos, ira, documentos de divorcio, reconciliaciones y como broche de oro el bebe; al final del día.

Sonrió cálidamente —Yo también te amo, Hermione —la atrajo para estrecharla en sus brazos.

Ese, definitivamente, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo haber recibido, sabía perfectamente que todo en la vida era complicado y que muchas veces intentarían separarle de ella, pero no se dejaría. No. Si su padre no pudo, nadie podría hacerlo. Y valla que Lucius lo intento, solo dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a Jean.

Porque al final del día siempre habían soluciones o, en este caso, reconciliaciones.

**Fin…**


End file.
